Ninja, Magic,Snakes and WTF!
by Masumi-Sama-Sensei-San-Senpai
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Daisuke and Sai got lost in the forest... They wanted to find the people who been killing the Anbu Ninja... Naruto find someting... They Landed in Harry Potter world *sorry I suck at Summary* Full summary inside
1. NOT A CHAPTER

**Ninja, Magic,Snakes and WTF!**

**By: Masumi-Senpai**

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Sasuke: Naruto I-I umm *blush* **

**Naruto: HUH? What wrong Teme Why are u red?**

**Sasuke: Nothing Dobe ~turn around~ *Blush***

**Naruto: HUH? Watever Teme**

**Sasuke: Hn 'Damn why do I have to blush'**

**Naruto: Teme?**

**Sasuke: Hn Dobe 'My Little Dobe'**

**Naruto: Ummm…Teme I-I think we are lost**

**Sasuke: WHAT HOW THE HELL DID WE GET LOST!**

**Daisuke: Why do you have to scream Sasuke WHY!**

**Sai: Yeah Sas-Gay WHY! 'hehe'**


	2. Author Note!

**Ninja, Magic,Snakes and WTF!**

**By: Masumi-Senpai ~**

**Author Notes: Hi There my name is Masumi-Senpai I new an this is my first fanfiction of Harry Potter/Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover But not my first Yaoi stories SO YEAH if you don't like Yaoi well don't read it ok I don't need ur stupidy I know the title is crappy the Demon Kyuubi is Naruto The Demon Hirashi is Daisuke (Demon Hirashi is the 12****th****-stage of Destruction) Sasuke Return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves…. Orochimaru is alive but he is good guy… All the Akatsuki members are all alive they are good (they is the story but in the future chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nauto, Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist If I did own There will be only yaoi and Orochimaru,Akatsuki,Voldermort,Snape,Harry's Parents, and alot of died FullMetal Alchemist Characters that Die will be alive so yeah i don't it got it**

**This story contain Foul Language Hardcore Yaoi, Child Abuse, Rape, Death/Gore and Violent… There is ,Ginny,Weasley(expect Bill,Twins,Charlie),Dumbledoor and the Order(expect Remuc and Harry Godfather) Bashing… There are Two Ocs Mines and My sister Charcter**

**Pairing**

**Itachi UchihaxKisame(He Human not the stark) SasorixDeidara KazukaxHiden PeinxTobi Sasuke UchihaxNaruto Uzumaki Namikaze SaixOc(Daisuke Ryosuke) Draco MalfoyxHarry Potter FredxGeorge Weasley(TWINCEST) EnvyxEdward Elric WrathxAlphonse Elric(Al doesn't have the amor) Ryo MustangxOc(Mariko my sister Yumi Character) Lucius MalfoyxCissy MalfoyxSenuvs Snape(Threesome) Sakura HarunoxIno Yamanaka(THE ONLY YURI COUPLES!) **


	3. It The Beginning

Chapter One

**The Beginning **

**By: Masumi-Senpai**

It been two years since Daisuke has transported into Naruto World he is now 300 years old '_I can't believe this I'm in this world for two years I miss you dear brother I hope you alright and you too my dear only friend Alphonse Elric I hope you Kept the Necklet safe' Daisuke though while crying he said to Sai "_ At Least I have you Sai I love you so much" Daisuke Said while smiling, still crying and holding hands with Sai "Yeah I love you too Dai-Dai-Kun but I don't get it why we have to hide our love" Sai Said looking at the sky "remember what I said when we meet and fell in love" Daisuke said " yeah I remember what you say you don't mean that" Sai said blushing bright red "Yup but we didn't had sex yet so it will not be a problem" Daisuke said when Sai bout to talk an Anbu came " Ryosuke Daisuke and Sai the Fifth Hokage like to see you" Anbu said then vanish in a spiral of leaves Daisuke and Sai got up they stop holding hands "Well let go you know how she get mad if we are late" Daisuke said Sai Smile (AN: A FREAKIN REAL SMILE NOT A FAKE SMILE) "yeah let go" Sai vanish into smoke while Daisuke use his vampire speed to get to the hokage.

_**Time Skip**_

_**Hokage Office in the Village Hidden in The Leaves**_

Daisuke was the first to get to there than last was Sai "Hello Old Imouto-Chan" Daisuke said the fifth hokage Lady Tsunade Sigh '_Just like Naruto but more mature' _Lady Tsunade thought "Anbu Demon and Mouse (Sai) thanks for coming we still need to wait for Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru to return with S-Class Missing Ninja Uchiha Sasuke" Lady Tsunade said "Sasuke is coming back to konoha really?" Sai Said with an awe face "Yes he is I got a report from Naruto that says that he persuade Sasuke to come back" Lady Tsunade said while looking at the report that Naruto giving Daisuke looking back and fort looking confused "umm Excuse me but who is this Uchiha Sasuke?" Daisuke said still confuse "Oh yeah I forgot that you didn't meet Uchiha Sasuke he was Naruto former teammate in Team Seven" Lady Tsunade said while explaining to Daisuke (_**I NOT WRITING THE PART WHEN SASUKE LEFT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN SORRY BUT I'M LAZY)**_ Daisuke look like he understand but he really he don't "Ok" Daisuke said when Lady Tsunade about to say to something the door in the office slam open "BAA-CHAN I BROUGHT SASUKE BACK LIKE I PROMISE" Naruto Uzumaki yelled while enter the office "Narruuttoo you IDOT" yelled Sakura Haruno and hit a Naruto on the head really hard "Sorry ma'am for the intruded but we have brought back Uchiha Sasuke back" Sakura said while bowing "Thanks you Sakura and Naruto you don't need to yell when you enter my office again" Lady Tsunade. "Ow sorry" Naruto said rubbing his head where Sakura hit him at Daisuke was chucking in his hand "here Hi Naruto-kun and Sakura-Chan" he said still chucking "Oh hey Daisuke-Chan I didn't know you was here" Sakura said with a smile "We I was here talking to Lady Tsunade" Daisuke said while looking at Naruto and Sakura "**NII-CHAN"** Naruto said while running up to Daisuke to hug him " Na-Naruto to please stop hugging me I can smell the blood on you" Daisuke said gasping for breath "Oh sorry about that I totally forgot hehe" Naruto said while rubbing his head and stop hugging Daisuke "Hn you so stupid dobe" Sasuke Uchiha said while staring at Daisuke 'Why her eyes are blood red and what up with the silver hair it remained me of Kakashi-Sensei' Sasuke Thought "Ummm…. Imouto-Chan" Daisuke said 'he staring at me it kind of like he raping me with his eyes' Daisuke thought "Oh right thank you for remember me Daisuke thank you for returning Uchiha Sasuke" Lady Tsunade said "Anyway I have a mission for Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Ryosuke Daisuke and Sai" Lady Tsunade continue **"OH YEAH"** Naruto scream happy doing the happy dance "Umm what rank is this mission and why I not going Ma'am" Sakura said still confused "The mission is A-Class Rank Mission and Sakura you may not going cause it is a test for Sasuke an I make sure it will be hard" Lady Tsunade Said "What the detail on the mission Baa-Chan" Naruto said serious "Do you remember how Daisuke arrive here" Lady Tsunade said serious Naruto look so confused "You don't mean that red light with the circle with all those lines and foreign languages" Naruto said confused rubbing his head "That right Naruto" Lady Tsunade "But Why?" Naruto said still confused 'I don't understand please explain' Naruto thought "Strange things been happen to my ANBU ninja are missing" Lady Tsunade said with a serious voice tone "Did you ever found them" Sakura said "Yes we found them" Lady Tsunade said still in her serious tone voice "Thanks Kami" Sakura whisper "But when we found they where already dead but one survivor lives" Lady Tsunade said Sakura look like she had see a ghost Sasuke look interest "Mad I ask how they die" Sasuke said "They wasn't wounded but the survivor" Lady Tsunade said "but that impossible if they wasn't wounded expect the survivor so how" Naruto said confuse "was there any marking on their body" Sakura said "yes on the dead and no on the survivor" Lady Tsunade said "What kind of marking?" Sasuke said with interest voice "It was bit mark on the dead but scar on the survivor" Lady Tsunade said "Bit Marks?" Sakura said with a confused voice "Yeah we thought that it was bite by animal but it wasn't we check the bites the blood was dripping from the bite mark the blood was suck dried that was said by the survivor and that all I have to say" Lady Tsunade said Daisuke was shaking with wide open eyes than he ran out of the Lady Tsunade office with kimono jacket blowing behind him "well the mission doesn't start for 4 hours so ya'll are dismiss and also try to find Daisuke please you need her for your mission" Lady Tsunade said "Hai" everybody said in unison "Geez Daisuke I shouldn't said that like I did" Lady Tsunade said a exhaust voice 'I totally forget that don't drink any human blood but his mate Sai' Lady Tsunade thought

_**_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-**_

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai**_

They search everywhere for Daisuke "Damn Daisuke where are" Naruto said out of breath from running "Naruto did you Daisuke yet" Sakura and Sai said to Naruto "No I haven't found Daisuke yet I hope a least Sasuke found Daiuske" Naruto said to them "Hey guys found Daisuke yet" Sasuke said to Naruto, Sakura and Sai "No we haven't found anything yet how about you Sasuke" Sakura said to her fan crush "No I haven't" Sasuke said Sai just realize where Daisuke have gone off to "Hey guys I think I know where Daisuke is at" Sai said **"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET GO"** Naruto scream happy Sai just smile at Naruto crazyness "Well let go I will lead the way" Sai said still smiling Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura follow Sai to the place where he think Daisuke is at.

_**THAT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**_

_**there is more in chapter one the original pages of chapter on is 7pages**_


	4. Mariko Biography

Character Profile: Mariko (Naruto World)

Name: Mariko

Age: 15

Race: Japanese/Italy/Black

Weight: 123 lbs

Height: 5'2

Hair Color: Bloody Red

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Family: None

Bloodline: Unknown

Special Ability: Control Fire

Nin-Rank: Black Ops

Mariko Bio: Mariko is the youngest ninja who became a Black Ops stuck between 2 bloodlines but also unwanted by both bloodline force to live a life of loneliness. Mariko gets by on a small income she also live in a tent in Konoha Forest.


	5. Daisuke Ryosuke's Biography

Charater Profile Daisuke (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Name: Daisuke Iosif Amen Ryosuke

Age: 300(in Naruto) 100(in Fullmetal Alchemist)

weight: 110lbs

Ethic Race: Egpytian/Japanese/Russia

Height: 5'3

Hair Color: Sliver

Color: Pale Skin

Eye Color: Slit Bloody Red(Blood-Red-Sliver-White eyes)

Gender: Male *dress as a girl femmine body*

Related: Brother: Maisuke: Twin brother *thought to die while protected him*

Animal: Cat(Egyptian Shape-shifter):Taka

Ability: Telekinesis, Telepathy and *practice* Necromancy, Clairvoyance/Precognition

Ranks: State Alchemist and ANBU Captian

Nickname: Blood Alchemist*a.k.a Blood Alchemist and Bloody Tenshi

Hometown; Central, Ametris (Now live in) Egypt

Race: Egyptian God called Osiris and Vampire

Daisuke Bio: Daisuke lost half of his memories when live in Egypt 20 years ago... Rest of his life is mystery him and his brother Maisuke now live in Central, Ametris they both State Alchemist at the age of 10 they was also prodigy like the Elric Brothers. Daisuke think that his parent die by protect him and his brother They left Egypt and went to Ametris Daisuke became a State Alchemist and became known as Blood Alchemist *he use blood to do alchemy* He is also known as the Demon Alchemist.

Daisuke is pure-blood demon a full demon

Daisuke was trained by Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki


	6. It the Beginning Part 2

Chapter One Part 2

**The Beginning **

**By: Masumi-Senpai**

**Unknown Place with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Daisuke**

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Sakura said "…" Sasuke said looking at the flower forest "OMG this place is nice I wonder why Daisuke like this place" Naruto said looking around the place "Daisuke said this place calm his down and also a good place to draw and write Novels" Sai said while remember what Daisuke was telling about this place and what he was doing "Write Novels?" Sakura said in a question voice 'Oh God Daisuke became a pervert just like Jiraiya OMG WHY!' Sakura scream in her mind "Oh don't worry Sakura-Chan Daisuke won't became a pervert like Jiraiya-San Daisuke only write Yaoi Novels" Sai Said like he reading Sakura mind "Yaoi Novels? What Yaoi?" Naruto said in a question voice, "mmm… do ya'll what to know" Sai said "Hai!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura said together "Well ok it gay novels" Sai said, "Well ok it a gay novels" Sai said "Gay novels? What kind it is two girls" Sasuke said an interest voice 'I might read that' Sasuke thought "Umm no" Sai said trying not to laugh "What other type of gay" Naruto said in confuse voice **(AN: forgive Naruto he is kind of slow about things that he doesn't understand)** "Boy Love Novel" Sai said "You don't mean two guys do you?" Sasuke said "Yup I do mean two guys" Sai said smiling while not trying not laugh in Sasuke face 0_0 that Naruto face when he learn that "Did Daisuke gives books away?" Sakura said in a question voice "Yeah Daisuke gave one of her book to a friend" Sai said "What the book title that Daisuke gave away?" Sakura it was called The Bloody Angel Rose" Sai Said Sakura got a fangirl look **"OMG I LOVE THAT STORY I DIDN'T KNOW DAISUKE WROTE IT"** Sakura scream excited "You read it before Sakua" Naruto said "Well yeah me and Hinata read it together but Hinata says that Daisuke gave it her the book" Sakura said remember what happen that day Sai was still smiling but his grin stretch more "Yeah Daisuke wrote that book it is very good book" Sai said "So Daisuke is a Famous Gay Novelist" Naruto said 'Why did you read it Sai I wonder why' Naruto thought "You can said that but Daisuke famous" Sai said 'If ya'll didn't know he is a egyptian heir to the Ryosuke Clan and Egypt God of Destruction if ya'll know that' Sai Thought "I thought I hear voices I wasn't going crazy" Daisuke enter the clearing the voice said that everybody turn to where the voice is at **"DAISUKE!"** Naruto scream "We was worried about you" Sakura said started to cry "We hear you that you write gay novels is it true?" Sasuke said trying to get an reacted and see that Sai said was a lie "Yes it true I write Gay Novels is that a problem Uchiha" Daisuke said using his KI on Sasuke "Well yes" Sasuke said not scare of his KI "Sasuke-kun please stop Daisuke is stronger than you Daisuke is ANBU Captian" Sakura said "Yeah Daisuke is stronger and faster than you" Sai said "Yeah Sai have a point Daisuke was trained as ANBU Captian, Ibiki and Anko you can't beat Daisuke Teme" Naruto said "Shut up dobe I can beat her even though she was trained" Sasuke said actived his Bloodline Daisuke have this look on his face "Her?" Daisuke said "Yeah that you gender is right I never wrong" Sasuke said thinking he is right Daisuke started to laugh "OMG you actually thought I was a girl was it my body or my hair or my face OMG did anybody told you what was I" Daisuke said between laugh "Tell me what" Sasuke said confused and angry cause Daisuke was laughing at him "I boy Uchiha" Daisuke said finish laughing "Hn" that was only Sasuke said "You thought I was a girl who write Gay Novels hehe" Daisuke said "Hn" Sasuke said "Hey Uchiha have a question do you like somebody" Daisuke said an purr voice "Hn" Sasuke said not answer the question but he glance at Naruto but quicky turn he gaze to Daisuke "Well I do I like this soo much you he is actuallly a guy" Daisuke said Sai started to blush when he know Daisuke was talking about but nobody saw the blush they was paying attention to Daisuke talking "Wow you really like this guy it just like your story you wrote" Sakura said in dreaming voice while remember what she read "Yes it do does it" Daisuke said "I didn't know you like a guy Daisuke" Naruto said confuse Daisuke look at Naruto "Well I never like Girls they are so confusing" Daisuke said while explaning to Naruto "Well I think it is time to go to Lady Tsunade Office to start the mission" Sai said "Yeah let go do ya'll want to race to Lady Tsunade Office" Daisuke said smiling at them "Sure" Naruto, Sakura and Sai said together "Hn I don't care" Sasuke said in a cool voice "Well let going" Daisuke said 'He is still mad hehe it was so funny isn't the first time it happen it also happen to Naruto hehe' Daisuke thought "Well let begin" Sai Said the race started Daisuke ran off using his vampire speed.

_**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TWO HAHAHA STAY TUNE**_

_**Masumi-Senpai sign out**_


End file.
